The Devil You Know
by Lord Malachite
Summary: Movie-verse. It's been a few years since Coraline escaped the clutches of the Beldam, and things have returned to what passes for normal. But a new mystery beckons, and Coraline is about to learn that whenever one door closes, another door opens...
1. The Devil You Know

_A Brief Foreward_

First of all, I have to dedicate this posting to two different people. The first is Shinji Langley, without whom, this probably wouldn't have gotten started. I went to see the film a few nights ago, and shared my deep thoughts on it with him. His response was simple and unexpected--

"You're going to write a fanfic about her, aren't you?"

To be honest, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. And I immediately asked myself, "Can this be done?" After all, the source material stands on its own. The world of Coraline is beautiful and complex, full of promise and potential. And yet, I had felt that it wrapped itself up nicely, and the thought had never occurred to me of doing something more.

It took me a few minutes to come up with something. Which brings me to my second dedication. I dedicate this entire project to Unifilar, a girl who always inspires me to do great things, encourages me to do my best, and is there for me when things are going badly. She makes some very trying times in my life bearable, and she's one heck of an author as well, so I do hope you'll check her work out sometime.

Now, with the dedications out of the way, a word on what lies below. This scene intentionally comes in at the middle of things. I would not call it the start of a story, but rather an advertisement or a trailer for the idea that I've come up with. Everything in it will make complete sense, and I feel that it does a perfectly good job of explaining itself without piling loads of exposition on the reader. But since I have no idea what the perspective fanbase might be looking for, to say nothing of my usual audience, I figured it would be best to send this up the flagpole and see who salutes before I decide to go any further.

I have kept this thing a complete secret from everyone, choosing to tell no one what I was doing because I wanted it to be something of a surprise. Sorry I kept you in the dark with this one, Pyrex Shards, but when we last spoke Tuesday night, I was already fully committed to my concept and didn't want to mention it to you or anyone else for fear that I might lose sight of my vision. This is one of those rare cases where I just got the idea in my head, and I had t get it into a Word file as quickly and efficiently as possible.

So, honestly, I don't know what to expect from this one, but I hope my fans enjoy it, as well as anyone finding this that might be new to my work. I really struggled hard to nail down Coraline's character as she came across in the movie. I truly hope that I did her justice. I have a good feeling about it, but over the years, I've found it's always best to let my fans and critics be the judge, rather than making those kinds of judgments on my own. After all, an author always sees his work differently than his audience.

Lastly, just some background on the setting for this story. I'd say this takes place 2-3 years after the events of the film. Coraline would be 12-13 years old, in the eighth grade. It's the middle of the night, and raining outside as Coraline stalks the halls of The Pink Palace.

Thanks for listening and enjoy the story!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_The Devil You Know_

It was dark, but for some reason, Coraline preferred it that way. Though she needed no convincing that this experience would be thoroughly unpleasant, she did not seek the light to shelter her, as might a child. Light was no protection against the Beldam, in a matter as grave as this, Coraline trusted only to herself. While she remained safe in the knowledge that she would constantly be in control, the idea of provoking the entity that lay imprisoned on the other side of the portal was simply not a good idea. Unfortunately, Coraline had exhausted all other options.

In a brief flash of lightning, Coraline saw Cat perched on the nearby window, perhaps to protect her, or maybe just to bear witness to what was surely a first. Several children had been lured to their eventual doom by the Beldam, but surely, Coraline would be the first to turn the tables and be the one doing the luring.

Stifling a shiver, Coraline padded her way towards a hidden door in the wall of the sitting room. A door that should never have been opened in the first place. A door that she vowed would remain shut forever. Breathing deeply, she ran a hand up the arm of her pajamas, gathering her strength. A small bundle of cloth dropped to her side, something bound within it. Cat visibly bristled when the bundle hit the floor, something the blue-haired girl did not fail to notice.

Centering her strength, Coraline shut her eyes, counted to three, then opened them again, folding herself down to her knees to come face to face to knob with the door and what lay beyond it. Prying on the wood with her fingers, she created just enough space to press her face up against. The door did not have much give, but the tiny space would be more than enough to suit tonight's purpose. "I know you can hear me, you witch, so stop trying to pretend you're not there."

Truthfully, over the three plus years since Coraline had first ventured beyond the door, the Beldam had been rather quiet. Ever since she had placed the key out of the Beldam's reach, there had been no attempts by the Beldam to escape her imprisonment, at least, not that Coraline could see. Every once in a while, during the witching hour, Coraline swore she could hear her name being called--sometimes in a whisper, sometimes a scream, sometimes a soothing voice that sought to inspire trust. Coraline never could tell for certain rather it was real or just her imagination, and honestly, neither answer scared her much. If it was her mind playing tricks, she could just chalk it up to the stresses of school and bad memories of her Other Mother. And if it was real, well, she was safely out of the Beldam's reach, now. If she weren't, well, she would've certainly found herself in a bad way by now.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were afraid of me." Coraline snorted when her prey refused to take the bait. 'What's wrong, Beldam? Don't you miss me?" She continued to harass the entity. A cold breeze blew her hair slightly back, tickling her ears. Had the Beldam been roused? The passage between the two worlds was tenuous, but Coraline was certain that it still existed. If not, there would've been no reason for her to hide the key. Quietly, she waited on a response, not daring to overplay her hand.

Time began to pass with no discernible response. Raindrops splattered against the window in a pitter-patter sound, but the cat seemed to pay the falling water no mind. His entire being was focused on the door, awaiting the slightest bit of activity. Coraline never considered herself the overly patient type, but she counted off the passing minutes solemnly. As much as she hated to admit it, the Beldam was the only lead she had to solve the current mystery she was dealing with. Especially if her Other Mother was indeed up to something.

After listening intently for eighteen minutes, however, Coraline's patience was at its end. Growling to herself, she picked up the bunched cloth that had fallen to the floor earlier, unraveling it rapidly to expose what was inside. Her otherwise playful face turned dark with disgust as the mystery inside was revealed to the light once more, and she frowned in hatred at the miniature version of her that now looked back with its blank, buttoned eyes. Coraline crawled back to the door with the doll in her hands, hoping that now, some progress might be mad. Gingerly, she turned the doll upside down, yarn-like strands of its mock hair dipping into the cracks, like a fishing lure for the demon whose attention she know feverishly thought. Keeping the doll in place, she spoke again. "Hmpf. And here I thought that you loved me. That's our bond, you know. In spite of everything, I will never be able to forget you. No matter how hard I try." Her words were even. They contained no traces of fear, or hate, or even sorry. Simply acceptance of what was. "But if you're not going to answer, I could always ask my _real _Mom for help. You'd be surprised at how much more time she has for me now." It was something of a lie. Her mother did have more free time as of late, yet Coraline always had trouble defining her relationship with her mother. They didn't see eye to eye on many things, but every once in a while, the woman showed a remarkable amount of insight--more than Coraline cared to admit. And her father, well, when he could be coerced away from his work, he could be fun. Anyway, it was home, and it was working for her. And telling a white lie to someone like the Beldam was akin to giving out speeding tickets at the Indy 500 in Coraline's book. Lies were the Beldam's native language, her true craft.

Silence continued to be Coraline's only response, and she was beginning to wonder if she was wasting her time. Maybe the Beldam wasn't listening, or perhaps she was simply shutting Coraline out. _Why should she want to talk to me, anyway? _Coraline wondered, but the answer came to her almost as quickly as the question. _Because she'll never be able to let go of me. _Frustrated, she blew out a sigh. "This is pointless." She spoke louder now, pulling her head away from the door and announcing her displeasure to the room. "I'm going back to bed, Cat. Rouse me if anything happens." As it turned out, Coraline's threat of departure was the impetus that spurred her silent nemesis.

"Wicked child." The words were only a whisper, but they were not what Coraline was expecting. There was a distinct sadness to them. Curious. She had been expecting malice.

"Now we're getting somewhere." The blue-haired girl grinned, dropping back to her knees in front of the crawlspace door. "I would talk with you." Coraline spoke, simply and pointedly. She was not going to play any more of the Beldam's games than necessary. She was the one in charge of the conversation, not the witch locked on the wrong side of the portal.

"Oh you would, would you? You come to gloat, to tease, to make a mockery of my love?" There seemed to be something of a chuckle in its words. "No thank you."

"You don't love me." Coraline fired back. "You just wanted my soul to feed on. And you will never have it. There's no sport in mocking something as wretched as you. It's a waste of a good insult."

"You don't understand. Perhaps I have myself to blame. You were right to fear me, Coraline. You see, I make no apologies for what I am. I need the souls of children to survive. They are nourishment for me. Sustenance. Life." Again, there was a hint of amusement in the voice, as though the Beldam knew something that Coraline didn't. "But that doesn't mean that I didn't love them, you most of all. I always made my children happy, Coraline. I always loved them as my own."

"They were not _your_ children, and neither am I! They were your victims, and no matter what creepy, tender moments you might've shared with them, they ended up the same, didn't they? Dead and gone, lost souls in your web, and then you'd have to go and get yourself another." Coraline scolded her, then became angry with herself for debating the Beldam about morality. Just who was supposed to be baiting whom, here?

'You shut the door. Stopped my food supply. Left me alone. It's all terribly ironic, isn't it? You must think that I hate you, Coraline. A part of me does. And yet, another part of me somehow loves you more than ever. And since you will never believe me, I suppose all I can do is prove it to you."

"Prove it to me." Now it was Coraline's turn to laugh. "Oh, this should be good. And how do you intend to do that?"

"Simple." And now she sounded like her Other Mother again, from the first time Coraline had crawled through the portal into the web being spun for her. "By answering your questions."

"Huh?" The plucky girl was surprised, momentarily. How could the Beldam possibly know that she had questions for her?! And then it started to come into focus. "The doll." Coraline whispered.

"You must be quite desperate to seek me out, after all. What could possibly be happening to my little girl? What could upset her so much that she would willingly seek out her greatest adversary for help?"

Coraline ignored the possessive comments--arguing with the Beldam was pointless and counterproductive. Channeling her anger, she squeezed the doll in her other hands forcefully, as though she could make the demon feel it. "Stop leaving me your little love letters. They're not funny."

"I'm afraid you'll have to give me more to go on than that." Her Other Mother again. Coraline didn't bother commenting. Everything, it seemed, was a game to the Beldam. The girl pulled the doll away from the door, examining it briefly in her hands. Glaring at it, she took hold of the eerie thing and savagely yanked its hair, several strands pulling free.

Coraline only took a moment to wonder if she was doing something wise before pushing her doubts to the back of her mind. Purposefully, she dropped them into the crack of the door, blowing forcefully to commit them on their journey to the demon. "These. The dolls. I'm tired of them. I know they're your spies. What, do you think if you can find out more about my life, that I'll somehow fall for your trick again?! You of all people should know not to take me for a fool."

The Beldam went quiet, as though it were concentrating on something far away, beyond the scope of Ashland. A slight sniffling was barely perceptible. Coraline scowled, growing tired of the games. An uneasy parallel of Clarice Starling standing in front of the cell of Hannibal Lector came unbidden into her mind. She didn't much like the thought at all. "Well?!" Coraline insisted when no further response came from behind the door.

"Quality material." The Beldam explained. "But I'm afraid that you're barking up the wrong tree, my dear. As much as I'd enjoy taking credit for it, this doll isn't one of mine. It has the scent of something...foul upon it." Her Other Mother noticeably lowered her voice at the end of that sentence.

"That's suitable; you're the foulest thing I can think of!" Coraline insisted.

"Coraline." The voice was softer than before, almost gentle, as though it were trying to convey concern and seriousness. "Please do not tell me that a girl as clever as yourself would be so naive."

"Now look who's throwing around insults." Coraline mocked her, unimpressed with any of the monster's theatrics.

"There are for worse things than me, Coraline. Far, far worse." The Beldam let her words hang there in the air. They were not a threat. They were not a promise. They carried no malice, no concern. Only mere statement. "How many?"

Coraline hesitated to tell for a moment, then decided to press on. "This one is the fourth. I've been burning them, but whenever I do..."

"...Another appears." The Beldam finished for her.

"The very next day." Coraline frowned.

"So you stopped destroying them."

"I know what the definition of insanity is, thank you."

"Let me give you a little bit of free advice then, child."

"I am not a child!" Coraline seethed. "And the last thing I need is advice from something as twisted as you!"

"An observation, then." The Beldam followed. Coraline turned her head away from the door, but said nothing. "As I told you, there are much worse things than me. It appears to me that you've managed to find one of them, Coraline. Or perhaps..." Her voice trailed off, though Coraline already knew where her Other Mother was going with the thought. "...One of them has found you."

"If you're trying to frighten me, it isn't going to work." Coraline crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of that, I have no doubt. But know this, Coraline. My mistake was that I underestimated you. And my weakness was..._is_, that in spite of everything, and in spite of what you might believe, I am quite fond of you. You were _fun_, Coraline. I gave you a sporting chance, and you tricked the trickster. I both love and hate you for it, but there it is. Do not count on your charms placing you into such a fortunate position next time."

"Is that all?" Coraline did her best to sound bored.

"That's all. Except for this. Don't be such a stranger. You can talk to me anytime you like. After all, a good mother listens to her daughter's problems.

Coraline growled in anger, lowering her lips just to the crack in the door. "You will die in that place. You'll never get out; you'll never feed again..."She dropped her voice similar to how the Bedlam had moments ago. "...And you will _never _be loved. Especially by me."

"You do seek to wound me, don't you? Ah, but you shall see. We will speak again. I know it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Coraline stood, stuffing the remains of the doll into the pocket of her pajamas.

Again, the chuckle was heard, but this time, it seemed to make its presence more well-known in the little room. "We'll see."

Coraline turned her back and walked out of the room towards the central staircase. Cat stood, bristling at the tiny door the girl had just departed. He hissed at it for effect, hoping the being trapped on the other side would remember his claws, then dropped to the floor and scurried after his friend.

Unsurprisingly, Cat found the girl in her bedroom, sitting on the floor with her back against her bed. He let out a soft meow as he pawed his way into the room, drawing her attention. "This may sound strange, but I think I believe her." Coraline said, clenching and unclenching her fist around the doll that bore her resemblance. She was not used to being frightened, and even now, she still wasn't. The scariest thing to her was that she felt she _should _be frightened.

Yawning, Coraline stood, tossing the doll into a chest. She didn't know if it could "see," if it was spying on her or not, but she certainly wasn't going to take any chances. Keeping it blind was still the best course of action until she had more information. "Maybe it's time we let Wybie in on this." Cat purred in response, rubbing himself against her leg. "All right, first thing tomorrow morning, on the way to school." Coraline stared out the window, watching the rain as it fell. Sighing, she crossed to her bed and climbed inside. "I just wish I had more to go on." She yawned, shutting her eyes. The last conscious thought she had carried the sound of her Other Mother's voice.

"Be careful what you wish for..."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Author's Notes_

And there you have it. When prompted to come up with a story idea for Coraline, this is what my feverish brain came up with. Because I have never tried to write a story of this kind before, I'm very excited to hear what people might think. Reviews are most welcome, and I'm always open to talking with people personally. So please, don't be shy

Send your questions, comments, compliments, complaints, love letters, death threats, marriage proposals, and ransom demands to:

Lord Malachite

02/11/09

6:12AM EST

E-mail: ranger(underscore)writer(at)yahoo(dot)com

AIM: Asukaphile26


	2. The Devil You Don't

_The Devil You Don't_

The hallway was dark. And it seemed wrong. Coraline had only been in a hospital a handful of times in her life, and never as a patient. Unless, perhaps, being born counted, and she could hardly remember that far back. But the few hospitals Coraline had ever visited had always been well-lit, their hallways stark white, with lots of people scurrying about--some visitors, some patients, many staff.

But this was the complete opposite. Most lights were completely out, save for the red emergency glow of exit signs, fire routes, and other vital information. Flashing colors from television sets briefly illuminated rooms with each change of the camera, but no other overhead light was visible. Coraline felt as though she were in a hospital that had been long abandoned, but she could sense the presence of people.

_Is it lonely where you are, in there_

_Dad?_

_Does the darkness know your name?_

_Does Mom?_

_What's it like? _

_Can you feel? She said her blood turns to ash_

_Laughing....._

_Dad, do you know what you've done this time to me?_

Slowly but purposefully, Coraline made her way down the hallways, stepping on the black and white checkerboard floors with determination. She was unable to make out the signs that pointed out the ways to different areas and departments, but for some reason, it didn't matter. She was certain she knew where she was going. A set of double doors stood in front of her, blocking her way. She scowled at a sign marked "Authorized Personnel Only." She wasn't about to let something like a rule stop her now. She pushed on the doors, but they would not give. Sighing, Coraline tried to stick her fingers into the tiny crevasse in the center to force the doors apart, but after twenty second of groaning and getting nowhere, she relented, blowing where the nail on her left index finger had given out, the nail breaking and its coral paint flaking away in a gash. She frowned at the detriment to her manicure, but there were more important things to consider, like getting past the door. She looked to her right, taking note of the security card reader on the wall, surmising that it must hold the key to getting in. Unfortunately, Coraline was fresh out of key cards. Stamping her foot in annoyance, she turned behind her to see if anyone was paying attention. She took some relief that she hadn't seemed to rouse any suspicions, but then, the hallway was so dark that she couldn't clearly see if anyone was coming in her direction, anyway. But clearly, she wouldn't be proceeding any further without being granted some kind of permission. She wasn't certain why she felt she needed to go through those doors, but it was as though every fiber of her being was begging her to. The urge was becoming almost primal, like finding something to eat when you haven't eaten all day, or running to the bathroom when you've been holding it for hours. And now, it seemed, she was going to be made to be patient. And patience was something that Coraline thoroughly disliked.

Turning away from the double doors, she decided to explore farther, doubling back to the rows of patient rooms adorning both walls. The soft glow of a television set illuminated the walls and front window of the room closest to her, and Coraline allowed her curiosity to get the better of her. Quietly, she stepped into the doorway of the room, deciding to pay a visit to its occupant. Cautiously, she entered the room, walking past the empty bed closer to the door to look in on the patient that lay on the other bed farther inside. As Coraline cleared the first part of the room, her eyes were immediately drawn to the TV set. The screen was flickering, and white snow filled the image. The patient had probably fallen asleep. Frowning, she turned to check on the patient and see if she could somehow make them more comfortable, but the instant her head rotated to the left, it was as though the very blood in her veins froze solid.

Inside of the bed was a doll. A life-sized doll, like the ones her Other Mother had created in another world she still tried hard to forget. Whoever or whatever lay in the bed bore the resemblance of a real person, breathed like one, smelled like one, even felt like one. But the black buttons in place of its eyes was all Coraline needed to know that whatever it was, it wasn't human. What was this place? Some kind of hospital for the Beldam's creations?

No, that couldn't be right. The Beldam was largely powerless now. True, Coraline had recently spoken with her. But without the key, she was trapped on the wrong side. Shutting her eyes, Coraline dredged up the horrible memories of her final escape from that place, with the eyes of the Ghost Children and the snow globe that held her parents. The Beldam screaming at her as she wrenched the door shut and the passage began to collapse. 'I'll die without you, Coraline!" The demon had howled as Coraline fled, never looking back as the monster desperately professed its love for her.

Somehow, in her soul, Coraline knew the Beldam's words to be true. It would die without her, because she was not just a meal that had gotten away. Coraline had locked the door and thrown away the key, dooming the Beldam to slowly starve to death. It had just recently as much as admitted it to her in her own words. But still, the Beldam's death appeared to be long in coming, and it might be much longer still. Coraline knew that she was only the fourth child to have been lured in over a hundred years, so her Other Mother clearly did not to feed often. Was it possible this place was her doing?

_Burning eyes, can't forgive you_

_Lonely moon drives on..._

_And deep in me...your illusion_

_What you see in me_

_Is.........._

Choking down her fear and disgust for the thing that inhabited the hospital bed, Coraline rapidly backed out of the room, now finding the darkness of the hallway to be almost welcoming. At length, she released a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, before backing into the central kiosk that composed the Nurses' Station. "Can I help you?" A voice from behind her asked. It was horrifyingly familiar. Coraline wished that whoever had spoken sounded like anyone else.

"What is this place?" Coraline asked, somehow knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"It's a place where we come to be born...and to die." The answer was curt and harsh, as though she were being scolded for answering a question she should've known the answer to. "We've been expecting you, Coraline. We've been waiting for so very long..."

Gulping audibly, Coraline turned around towards the voice, coming face to face with the nurse. And she used every last drop of her soul's willpower not to scream as she stared into the black, buttoned eyes of what she could only call her Other Self.

"No...no this isn't real, you're not--"

"Oh, but we are, Coraline." Her Other Self smirked. "We are everywhere."

Almost immediately, the doors that Coraline had been so desperate to go through flung open, two more soulless versions of herself wheeling an empty gurney, stopping at the Nurses' station. Coraline tried to wrench herself free of their grasp, but their grips were like steel talons, somehow feeling far stronger than any of the creations her Other Mother had whipped up. Unceremoniously, they dropped her onto the gurney, then began bonding her wrists and feet to it. "What do you think you're doing, stop it!" Coraline squirmed and protested, trying to wriggle free, but her struggle was in vain. Once her bondage was complete, her Other Selves released their hold and began to wheel her towards the doors. Immediately, Coraline began to test the knots she had been fastened with, but there was hardly any give.

The double doors parted as Coraline's Other Selves accessed the security control, and they rushed her through as quickly as possible, with little concern for the roughness of the ride. "Where are you taking me, Beldam?!" Coraline spat as she was propelled through hallway after hallway, taking a series of frightening turns that never seemed to end. At least, that is, until Coraline spoke up. The plucky young girl's words stopped her captors in their tracks.

Each of the copies looked down upon her, then spoke simultaneously. "That name has not been known for centuries. You know of her?"

Coraline put on her best scowl. She would have crossed her arms over chest had she been free to move them. "Oh yes, we're acquainted. We were _very _close, she and I." Coraline hoped she was confusing them. Technically, there was truth in her words, loathe as she was to admit it. The bond between herself and the Beldam, Mother and Daughter, Predator and Prey, was complex at the best of times and downright unpleasant to dwell upon most others. "She was clever." Coraline said at length. "But not as clever as me. Still, I suppose in some kind of twisted way, the Beldam helped make me the girl I am today."

The doll version of her standing at the foot of the gurney covered its ears in disgust. "You will stop this blasphemy! We do not speak her name." Its lips curled into a snarl, causing Coraline to wonder if she appeared that frightening to others when she was upset. A brief recollection of fearful looks on Wybie's face when he had incurred her wrath confirmed her suspicions.

"Let me go." Coraline said angrily, not willing to be ordered around by automatons. In response, the doll versions of her flung the gurney forwards, propelling it down the long hallway and crashing through another set of double doors, this one uninhibited by security. The gurney's passenger screamed in terror as the doors blew apart like toothpicks, then proceeded to carry her down a short staircase into a large, open room, that darkness had enveloped all but the foyer of. Mercifully, the gurney began to run out of steam and began to veer ninety degrees, slowly coming to a stop. The cessation of motion finally caused Coraline to stop screaming, but a quick look at the blackness of this new location combined with what she could only describe as a presence began to worry her once more.

"This probably comes as no surprise, but we've been expecting you, Coraline." The voice was rough and feminine, slightly familiar, but overall frightening and calloused, as though her Other Mother had swallowed a piece of coarse sandpaper. Futilely, Coraline struggled against the knots that held her firmly in place. Never before had she felt so completely helpless. She swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. She would never let the Beldam or anyone else see fear within her.

"I don't care if you have!" Coraline spat at the disembodied voice. "I'm not afraid of you I never have been!"

The response that they young girl received was not one she would have expected. Rather than a verbal reply, there came a horrible grinding sound, like metal being forcibly scraped over stone and other metal. And it was growing louder, or rather, it was coming closer. Instinctively, her eyes shut, wanting to protect her from whatever horrible sight that approached, but Coraline's will forced them open again, refusing to be afraid of the unknown. As her vision began to focus on the figure that approached, things began to become more clear. Whatever was coming, it looked just the like the Beldam, the very last time Coraline had seen the witch, in her Other Mother's living room. The creature's face was cracked in place, like paint that had flaked off with age. And the metal scraping sound came from the way she, or at least Coraline assumed it was a she, dragged two of her metal legs along the ground. But this was certainly not the Beldam. The facial features were different, and even at her worst, the Beldam had always gazed upon her with that perverse look of love in her black, buttoned eyes. This new creature's gaze was soulless. "What do you want with me?" Coraline asked, focusing on keeping her voice steady.

"It's really quite simple, child." The Beldam-like creature smirked at her in a way that made Coraline want to vomit. "We want you to give birth for us."

Coraline screamed.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

And her scream continued as she sat bolt upright in her bed, nearly shrill enough to shatter the glass of the Pink Palace's ancient windows before Coraline once again became aware of her more familiar surroundings. Her brain rebooting like a computer, she suddenly clamped down on her vocal theatrics, catching her breath. Finally allowing herself a moment to relax, she let her head fall back to the pillow, her gaze drifting up to the chain of faux dragonflies that framed the posts of her bed. Breathing deeply, she nearly screamed a second time when a black blur startled her by pouncing onto her mattress. "It's just you, Cat." She reached out to pet her somewhat mangy friend. Her purred in response to her gentle touch, and she stroked his chin tenderly, glad to see the face of a friend.

_Did you have that dream again?_

_Release, breathe_

_You're receiving what you said_

_Said she "Never mind."_

_Emptiness, dead eyes, and lost what you found_

_Maybe...._

_There, on the edge, is your hope, but you don't look down_

_Why?_

A loud knock on her door brought her back to reality. "Coraline!' Her mother called, sounding very annoyed. "Coraline! Honestly, you'll wake the neighbors! Is everything all right in there?"

Coraline winced, knowing she had to think of a good cover. "Um, yeah, I'm okay mom. I just thought there was a mouse in my bed, that's all. False alarm!" She could hear her mother's anger although the older woman said nothing, but at least it was no longer being directed at her.

"If that crackpot Bobinsky lets even one of those filthy rodents into our part of this house, so help me..." Her mother's voice trailed off as she walked away from her daughter's bedroom.

Coraline waited until she was certain her mother had gone before breathing a sigh of relief. The sun was beginning to spill in through her bedroom window, prompting her to get moving. "School' she muttered as made to get out of bed."I'd better get ready--"

Her thoughts were completely interrupted by the hiss of Cat. His entire body began to bristle with hate. "Cat, what's--" This thought, too, was left unfinished as Coraline followed the feline's gaze to her nightstand. There, neatly sitting with a somewhat smug look upon its face, was another Coraline doll. But instead of orange pajamas, this doll was wearing a white nurses' uniform, complete with white cap and matching red cross. This time, Coraline fought the urge to scream. Her anger overcame here, and she seized the little effigy, squeezing it mercilessly before finally slamming it into her mattress in disgust. "We've got to tell Wybie as soon as he comes." She muttered, launching herself out of bed. Immediately, Coraline went to her closet, pulling her school uniform off of a hanger and launching it towards the bed. She threw open her dresser and grabbed fresh socks, panties, and an undershirt, then quickly changed out of her pajamas, replacing her old undergarments with the fresh ones and finally climbing into her accursed school uniform, a symbol of conformity she loathed. Finally dressed for the day, Coraline spent half a minute brushing her hair, wincing as the few snags she found were yanked free. Lastly, she applied her favorite dragonfly barrette just behind her right bangs, "Let's go, Cat." She called after her friend and part-time pet, at least, when he wasn't spending time with Wybie.

Coraline bounded down the stairs in a hurry, wanting to skip breakfast but knowing her mother would never allow it. She wandered into the kitchen, where her Father sat reading the paper. "Good morning, Dizzy Dreamer!" He announced cheerfully, peeking his head out from behind the local news section.

"Dad..." Coraline moaned, but it did little good. Her father always saw her as his little girl, and though she hated admitting it, she knew in her heart she always would be. She was a willful girl, much like her mother, but that also meant that Charles Jones often ended up playing the referee between the two of them.

Coraline poured herself a bowl of Lucky Charms, a trophy of the battles she had had with her mother in the past about eating. Her mother preferred that her daughter would eat something more nutritious for breakfast, but her father had ruled that Coraline could choose her own cereals. It hadn't gone over well with "The Boss," but Charlie vindicated himself in his wife's eyes by making his daughter eat a variety of disgusting vegetables at dinner that Coraline was certain were outlawed in forty-eight states. Unfortunately, it seemed, Oregon was one of the two holdouts.

"Mom says you saw a mouse this morning." Charlie said evenly.

"Thought I saw." Coraline corrected, remembering her little white lie. "Turns out I was wrong. Besides, even if we did have mice, I'm sure Cat would catch them for us."

"I don't know, Coraline, he's a little old and mangy for that."

"Way to inspire him, Dad." She rolled her eyes, grabbing milk from the refrigerator and pouring it onto her cereal. She scooted into her seat and began spooning the cereal into her mouth. It was already beginning to grow late, and Wybie would certainly be here in five or ten minutes to escort her to the bus stop, same as every morning. "Where's mom?"

"She's off to the printers." Charlie explained. "The publisher ordered a supplement to this year's catalog and they want it in next month."

"Is she going grocery shopping too?" Coraline hoped.

"Probably afterward, why?"

"Do you think you could tell her to pick up some chicken, dad? It's been a long time since you've made your famous fried chicken."

"Well..."

Coraline begged. "Please...."

"We'll see." Charlie smirked.

"Thanks, dad." Coraline smiled, finishing her cereal and kissing him on the cheek, knowing she'd won. She placed her bowl in the sink. "I need to get my books." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen and across the main hall to the living room.

As expected, Coraline saw Cat standing in front of the small door, scratching at it with his claws. "Cat!" Coraline warned him with an angry yell, and he backed away from the small portal, hissing sharply at the entity on the other side.

"Coming to my defense, Coraline?" Her Other Mother asked from behind the door. Coraline scowled. She had assumed the Beldam would be asleep during the day, saving its strength.

"No, I just don't feel like listening to mom complain about scratch marks on the walls." The blue-haired girl explained.

"I see." The Beldam stated quietly. "Well dear, your friend here seems quite agitated. So tell me, did you get another 'love letter?" The Beldam asked, curious.

Coraline frowned, not knowing if it was a wise idea to tell the truth to her Other Mother. But common sense ultimately told her that there was no harm. At least, none that she could see. "Yes." And that was when Coraline got an idea. "I had a dream last night."

"A dream?" The Beldam asked.

"Yes. I was in a hospital. At least, I think it was a hospital. But it wasn't like any hospital I've ever been in. It was dark and creepy and filled with big doll versions of me....and there was something like you there, too."

"What?"

"Something like you. Only bigger and..." Coraline chose not to finish the thought. Calling the creature from her dream more frightening would only end up looking like a compliment to the Beldam.

The creature on the other side of the door said nothing for some time, as though digesting this information. "Sound familiar?" Coraline asked when she received no response, somewhat proud of herself for having bested the Beldam on some level.

"It wasn't a hospital, Coraline. At least, not in the true sense of the word. That's just a representation, something your mind substitutes so it can understand."

"Oh really?" Coraline scoffed, unimpressed. "So what is it really, then?" She asked, wondering if the Beldam would give her an accurate answer. But any reply was cut off by the sound of a doorbell. "Wybie." Coraline whispered, her heart beginning to beat faster at the thought of telling him what was happening. "We'll finish this later." Coraline stood, heading for the front door.

_There you go, saying nothing_

_Here's my mind unclear_

_Or, could it be?_

_Maybe something has a hold of me_

_Like........._

"Coraline!" The Other Mother called, and something about her voice made Coraline stop in her tracks. She couldn't ever remember the Beldam sounding so sincere before, not even when the two of them had first met.

"What?" The girl asked, impatient and yet somehow unwilling to shut out the voice of her nemesis.

"It wasn't a hospital, Coraline." The Beldam spoke earnestly.

"What then?" The girl asked, having no time to play games so early in the morning

"It is the place where I was born."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Author's Notes_

Wow! I must say, I'm very impressed by the sheer numbers of reviews that have trickled in for this story over the last week. I never expected to see such an overwhelming response, so a heartfelt thanks to each and every one of you that have been left wanting more of this story. I'm very glad to have reached so many fans of this amazing film, and I thank you all for the opportunity to entertain you on what I hope will be a regular basis—at least until I finish the story.

There seems to be some confusion about my presentation of the door, so allow me to try and clear that up. Coraline does _not _possess the key, that's still in the well she dropped it into at the end of the film. The door remains firmly shut. But because it is carved out of the wall, there are very tiny spaces where Coraline's mother cut open its framework near the beginning of the film, including the usual space between the floor and the bottom of the door. As such, things like sound can easily filter through, and very tiny objects can also be passed. Coraline does not send the entire doll to the Beldam, as it would not fit through the door. She sent strands of the dolls hair through the bottom of the door, that's all. I hope this clears up anyone who was confused.

I spent considerably more time on this chapter, running over things in my head and trying to create an atmosphere that would be truly menacing to Coraline, but at the same time, not wanting to push the envelope so far that her usually plucky, precocious nature would no longer be believable. There are things about Coraline's character that I find to be extremely special and unique, and while I enjoy the prospects of challenging her throughout this story, I am trying to be mindful of her psyche as I fear somehow taking away or burying the best parts of her personality. I confess that in my ten years of writing fanfiction, I have never before worked with a character quite as unique as her, so please bear with me as I slowly feel her out, I'll try not to make too many bumps and mistakes along the way.

I've really got some terrific plot ideas in my head for this story, but I decided to stop short of revealing the bigger picture just yet. While a large part of me wants to show everyone what's going on, I'm a big believer in always leaving your audience wanting more, and so that's what prompted me to leave off where I have. I know, I know, you all want to know what happens next. All I can ask is that you trust me—I do promise to make it worth your while.

I'm sure that many of my readers are waiting for the introduction of Wybie. I know, I purposefully teased his arrival in this chapter. To be honest, I had originally planned to put a few more scenes in, but I still feel that overall, this is the best place to end the update. Hey, I've got to do something to make you all want to come back again, right?

One thing to note, the song lyrics I interspersed throughout this chapter in italics are from a song called "O.R.T." It was written by Akira Yamaoka and performed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. It can be found in the horror video game _Silent Hill: 0rigns_. While the official soundtrack can only be imported from Japan, you should be able to hear it over You Tube if you like. Try doing a search for "Silent Hill 0rigins song 1" or "Silent Hill 0rigins O.R.T." and you should be able to find it. Please do bear in mind that the Silent Hill series has always been rated M and tends to specialize in disturbing imagery, so if you scare easily, you might want to be cautious. I really don't think that you'd find anything to terrifying or disturbing while searching for this file, but I don't want to be the one you blame bad dreams on! That said, I hope you enjoy it.

That about wraps things up for me. I had a fabulous time writing this chapter, and I look forward to posting the next one. In the meantime, please don't be strangers, and in addition to your wonderful reviews, feel free to send your questions, comments, compliments, complaints, love letters, death threats, marriage proposals, and ransom demands to:

Lord Malachite

02/17/09

6:18AM, EST

E-mail: ranger(underscore)writer(at)yahoo(dot)com

AIM: Asukaphile26


	3. School Daze

_School Daze_

The words of the Beldam still haunted her. But there was precious little she could do about them. Not without being late for school, anyway, and she was already unpopular enough with too many of Ashland's authority figures. So she had shut her Other Mother out, running upstairs to grab her books. She had also taken the time to seize the nurse doll, along with the one she had locked in the old chest, and taken them with her. The dolls continued to creep her out, and rightfully so. Coraline knew all too well the history of the last doll that had looked like her. But somehow, she felt less threatened by them if they were under her control. It would be easy enough to keep them blind and deaf, assuming of course that they were spies. But left unchecked at home...no, that simply wasn't an option. At so it was that Coraline's own ragged look-alikes now lay stuffed deep within the confines of her book bag. Lastly, she had jammed her feet into the plain, black shoes that accompanied her uniform, not bothering to look at herself in the mirror as she stepped outside to face another school day, along with her eccentric neighbor friend. Coraline was not one to fuss too much about her appearance. Looking at herself in the uniform always made her want to wretch. She'd rather rare an old burlap sack and pillowcase--at least then she'd have some freedom to express herself. As far as she was concerned, the uniform's attempt to make her appear as some kind of proper young lady was an assault on her soul. Because right now, she knew she looked exactly as others wanted her to. "Just like everyone else." Coraline muttered, throwing open her front door.

Cat raced between her legs, barging past her out the open escape route. He seemed to dart directly to the waiting Wybie's shoulder, prompting a glare from the girl as she stood, crossing her arms over her chest. "Traitor." Coraline stuck her tongue out at the feline, stepping out of the house and shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, when have I ever betrayed you?" Wybie was taken aback. Coraline was wearing an unhappy expression. Of course, she usually was at their morning meetings, but no matter how many times he looked into her angry stare, it never failed to faze him.

"Not you. The cat." She inclined her head in the direction of the pet that she and Wybie had come to unofficially share. Cat, Coraline knew, was something of a mercenary, and he would constantly go between them as though nothing had happened. She wished he could talk in this world, so he could provide her with something of an explanation for his shameful behavior, but alas, here he remained as silent as any other feral pussy.

"He hasn't been home in two days!" Wybie defended Cat. "He probably misses me!"

"Oh, please." Coraline maneuvered herself down the front steps and began walking the length of the driveway, which prompted Wybie to follow. "Who could possibly miss you, Wybie? He's probably just sore that I scolded him for putting his claws to our walls."

"Yeah, well....well, we'll just see about where he likes it better!" Wybie responded weakly, aghast that this was the best comeback he had been able to muster.

Coraline ignore him. She was still unsettled about her dream and her brief conversations with the Beldam. And, of course, the dolls. She wasn't frightened; she had been through plenty worse. But she was uneasy. Still, Coraline knew she'd rather face a whole family of Beldam's than endure one Friday at Ashland Middle School. And that was perhaps what unsettled her most of all.

"We have gym today." Coraline announced plainly, clearing her mind of her thoughts. Suddenly, she didn't feel like telling Wybie about the new mystery. At least, not on the way to school. It would make him worry about her, and the last thing she needed to deal with today was having Wybourne Lovat come charging in like Sir Galahad if she got so much as a paper cut. No, this could definitely wait until the trek home.

"Ah yes, your favorite of all school activities." Wybie grinned, catching up to his friend. Cat had since leaped from his perch, content to follow them by walking on his four paws.

"But of course." Coraline sighed. "What girl wouldn't love dressing in an ugly t-shirt with matching ugly shorts and doing some god-forsaken 'physical activity,' like weightlifting." She cringed. "Back in Michigan, gym was much more fun. We actually played _games_." Coraline emphasized. "You know, baseball, soccer, hockey, dodgeball, basketball, that sort of thing. Now that kind of gym I didn't mind."

"And here I thought you enjoyed physical activity." Wybie laughed. "We've gone on how many hiking trips around these parts now?"

"I've lost count." Coraline sulked. "Most of them were trips to indulge your fascination with all manner of disgusting things."

"Hey, they're not all disgusting! I remember you're being quite impressed when we went on that acorn hunt last fall. That little farm we built by the well probably saved the lives of plenty of squirrels! And I also helped you out with cleaning your room. Twice, as I recall. Man, were those ever some wasted Saturdays!"

Coraline frowned at him as they continued down the long and winding path to where the bus would ferry them off to school. "First of all, that was nearly two years ago, and the real job was helping me to unpack everything. You know, you should be grateful."

"For what? Wasting a whole day helping you unpack boxes and rearranging everything all over your room twenty different times until most of it ended up back where it started?!"

"Keep talking, Lovat." Coraline growled in anger. "I meant you should be grateful that I let you in so easily. Those weren't just my things, you know. They were...they were my life." She proceeded to walk faster, outpacing him. "My trolls...my best friends, they're the ones who helped me pack all those things. I've known them since I was little. You were just...you're just the only other one around!"

"Oh really?! Well if that's the way you feel, then maybe I shouldn't make myself so available to you! If I'm not really your friend, then why did you let me help you go through all of your precious things?!' Wybie insisted, becoming angry. Getting a tongue lashing from Coraline was normal, but teasing was her primary way of communication. This wasn't her usual teasing. It was more like an attack.

Coraline turned her head towards him sharply, a mask of different emotions on her face. "Because you're the only one who believes me!" She yelled at him, then ran off down the path that leads to the road.

Cat stopped walking and looked up at the boy, a disappointed expression on its face. "Good going, Wybourne, really good going." Wybie wasn't certain, but he thought he saw Cat nodding sadly.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Gym class was something that Coraline had come to despise about Ashland. As she had already lamented to Wybie that morning, the official gym outfit was ugly and flattered not even the most attractive of the boys and girls that made up their class. But the worst part by far was being made to endure the hateful attempts at exercise and physical education that Coach Colson heaped upon them. This month, they were doing gymnastics, something that Coraline looked forward to with the same enthusiasm she usually reserved for disgusting vegetables, root canals, menstruation, and her mother's lectures. All of which, of course, were merely trials to be endured. Gymnastics had now officially made it onto that list, somewhere between root canals and menstruation, largely because of all five trials, her mother's lectures were the easiest to overcome--her mother could be tuned out.

Coraline sulked, lying flat on her back against the somewhat cushioned gym mat, staring up at the ceiling and wondering idly how long she could get away with not following the routine before the coach called her out. She was supposed to be practicing somersaults, but she could hardly remember doing one since the second grade or so. Sooner or later, she knew she would get caught slacking and be forced to do something worse, like a balance beam or the uneven parallel bars. Normally, these kinds of threats looming in the background would spur her to at least give the illusion that she was complying with the directives of the coach, but for some reason, she just didn't care today. Mustering up the strength to feign interest just seemed too taxing under her current predicament. Lazily, she shifted her legs into a sit-up position, then crossed one over the other. Her mother had only recently washed her gym attire, so the shorts were relatively free of dirt, dust, grime, sweat, or anything else that tended to contribute to the disagreeable odor of athletic outfits. The bottom half of her own leg looked pale, but then, most of her skin didn't get too much exposure to the sun. The Oregon winters proved no tamer than the Michigan ones, so only her face had seen much in the way of sunlight. The plaid skirt that came with her school uniform covered her to her knees, and then her legs were hidden by thick gray leggings, dreary in appearance and decidedly less comfortable than the rainbow colored ones she preferred. And even in the warmer months, she tended to cover her arms and legs as much as possible. She tended to hike a lot around her stomping grounds--sometimes on her own, and sometimes with Wybie, but regardless of whether or not she brought company, the threat of bugs, poison ivy, oak, sumac, thorns, and other hazards had taught her early on to throw up some barriers between herself and nature.

Turning her attention away from herself, Coraline let her gaze wander upward to the ceiling, and she stared into the bright lights that adorned the room high above her. Something about the glow seemed warm, inviting, and forgiving, and she let her vision go double and then be swallowed within the light completely, as though she were being invited to stay on a more permanent basis. Not even taking the time to blink, she stared deep into the heart of the bulb, colors dancing across her vision as pieces of her retina burned. She knew it was very bad for her vision to stare into such a brilliant source of light, but she felt mesmerized by it, as though she could feel the warmth and energy soaking into her as though the light source were a tiny, artificial sun. It began to shine brighter and became ever more alluring, growing larger in her vision until she felt as though she were floating, being levitated up into the light as a moth to a flame.

And that's when everything went sideways. The loudest sound Coraline had heard in her entire life suddenly went off, as though someone had just discharged a shotgun blast directly next to her ear. The room began spinning violently, as though someone had tossed the entire gymnasium into a sort of cosmic blender and pressed the puree button. Her vision swam, and she began to feel nauseous, reeling from the ongoing vibrations sounding again and again through her skull. Instinctively, Coraline covered her ears with her hands, screwing her eyes shut to try and block out as many senses as possible. She was dimly aware of something happening around her--people running, others screaming. This, Coraline decided, must be what utter chaos was like.

She felt hands on her shoulders, rough and coarse, shaking her, adding to her headache and nausea. Knowing she would certainly regret the decision. Coraline allowed her eyes to flutter open, but she still couldn't completely make out her assailant. Dark shapes seemed to be standing over her, but her vision was still clouded and colored from the halogen bulb. She felt hands grasp her hands and feet, lifting her. Instantly, it all began to make sense. Those life-size doll things were back again, the Other Hers. Coraline mustered a battle cry and wrenched her arms free, kicking whichever dolls were trying to drag her feet. There was no way she was going to let those--those _things _carry her off and give birth for them, or any other sick and twisted scheme.

They were talking to her, but the echo in her head was drowning out too much sound. More shaking now, but she was no longer being moved. Coraline blinked her eyes furiously, trying to find out where the voices were coming from. If she couldn't see, she couldn't fight. And if she couldn't fight...Coraline preferred not to think about the consequences of that. The next hand treated her more roughly, as though pawing her face, but then she felt her head being turned, her vision shifting to her left. Her vision slowly began to clear, like ice falling off of a frozen windshield piece by piece. Lying next to her on the ground and still vibrating was the large, halogen light. The metal circles that had reflected its light were still shaking with the sound of their impact against the hard floor. Glass and metal lay strewn about in pieces. Her mouth going dry, Coraline looked upward to the ceiling, confirming that the light fixture that she had been so transfixed by was no longer in place. It had nearly dropped squarely on her. If her mat had only been a foot or so more to the left--Coraline immediately decided that she didn't want to dwell on that thought. She already had too much on her mind.

Coach Colson leaned down next to her, and she realized it was him who had been calling to her and had turned her head. Several of the other students in the class were gathered around her, except for those she had managed to kick with her legs when they had been attempting to carry her away from ground zero. Why had she chosen to stare at that light in particular, and why would it have chosen today of all days to fall, when she was so close by? Coraline refused to believe that it was mere happenstance. "I won't get fooled again" had become something of a personal mantra for her ever since the Other Mother incident nearly two years ago. Staggering, Coraline lifted herself to her feet and will her legs to drag her closer to the corpse of the old light that had nearly brought about her end. She scanned her eyes over the scattered debris, stifling a gasp when she saw an unmistakable splash of blue. Hesitantly, as though she would be burned, Coraline reached out and grabbed hold of the blue fabric she saw, lifting it out of the mess to reveal, sadly, what she expected to find. Another rag doll of her, dressed in grey shorts and t-shirt with tiny black lettering.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The infirmary was a rather dark, interior room with no windows of its own. Subdued fluorescent lining was found in panels that peppered the ceiling, interspersed between some kinds of weird tiles that had colored pieces of string twisted into different shapes, as though each blank tile had been a canvas for some type of line art. It was unique, and in the few times Coraline had had to see the nurse, she had always found the room to be gentle and comforting, as though it were a shelter from the rest of the world. And Nurse Katrina was a pleasant, middle-aged woman who seemed to have gotten what she wanted out of life. She was seldom crabby, and provided sympathy to the kids who were sent to see her, whether they had fallen seriously ill or been noticeably hurt, or they just had a case of the sniffles, and even if they were just looking for an excuse to not be in class, unless someone took advantage of her. But most of the students were smart enough not to ruin a good thing.

Coraline was glad that the room didn't let in any outside light. She still was coping with an awful headache from the light fixture that had fallen so close to her ear. Katrina had shut off the lights that were directly over Coraline's head, which was helping to keep her sensory perception in check. More than anything, she just wanted to go home, but she knew that wasn't going to be allowed until she had been properly examined. Nurse Katrina had already advised her that after she had been given time to rest, she would need to take a hearing test to determine if any damage had been done to her eardrums. Mostly, Coraline was just tired now, and worrying about the bigger picture. She was certain that whoever or whatever her new enemy was, it didn't have her best interest in mind. The doll in the remains of the light had proved that. But what did it mean? In that strange mockery of a hospital she had visited, the creature had said something about giving birth for them, and the very thought of that made Coraline swallow a lump in her throat. She didn't know exactly what that meant, but whatever it was, she was certain it wouldn't be pleasant. But why would they try to crush her? Clearly, there were too many things about these new creatures that she didn't understand.

"Can I see her?" a familiar voice sounded in the doorway. "Please, Nurse, I just need to know she's all right." It was the voice of Wybourne Lovat. Dimly, the memory of their argument that morning came back to her. And yet here he was, checking up on her. Wybie could be pretty annoying, but Coraline mentally gave him bonus points for loyalty.

"It's all right." Coraline called out in a horse voice, not looking up from the bed she had been placed upon. "He can see me; I could use a little company." Katrina seemed to size the boy up for several moments before motioning him in to see her. She sat at a large desk in the side of the room that still had the lights on and watched Wybie as the boy passed, crossing the distance of the room to the green vinyl bed that Coraline lay atop of. She was still dressed in the grey shorts and t-shirt, a cute little patch of skin from her stomach sticking out of the shirt because of the position she was lying in.

Wybie smiled, and approached the vinyl bed, sitting down at the foot of it, below her feet. "Hey, Jonesy, I heard you had something of an accident in gym class today. Is Coach Colson picking on you again?" Wybie asked, concerned for his friend but not sure if she would accept his company again just yet.

"No more than usual." Coraline said quietly. "Anyway, I didn't get hurt. Except for this really bad headache." She winced.

"Beats science class with Mr. Henderson or history class with Mrs. Ross, I'll bet." Wybie offered.

"Yeah, well, if it comes down to a choice between lying here and going to class, I'm definitely lying here." She let Wybie see a slight smile on her face. "They've got to run a hearing check on me in a little while, anyway."

Finally, Wybie broached the subject that both of them were avoiding. "Look, Coraline, I'm sorry about this morning. I...I didn't mean to complain. You know I look spending time with you, and...I guess it was kind of messed up for me to take your stuff so casually."

Coraline examined his face for a long moment, not saying anything. Wybie was left with the distinct impression that the girl was sizing him up, as though trying to find a reason to either accept or refuse his apology. "Yeah, well...maybe I overreacted a little. I've just...got some stuff going on lately. I'm going to need your help."

"Sure thing, Coraline, what can I do?" Wybie asked, hopefully.

"Nothing just yet. I'll explain after school. I...don't want to talk about it here." Coraline explained. "It's something...no one else would understand. I'll explain later, I promise. On the way home."

"All right." Wybie nodded. "Well, um, unlike you, I don't have the luxury of being excused from afternoon classes."

"Mmm." Coraline nodded, shutting her eyes. "It was somewhat comforting to have at least told Wybie something, even though he didn't know anything about what was really going on."You'll have to tell me all about it tonight, then."

"I'll do my best." Wybie chuckled. "I suppose I'd better get going before lunch period ends. You'll be all right?"

"I've been through worse." Coraline spoke, hoping that Wybie would get the subtle reference. If he did, he didn't let on.

"Right. I'll see you this afternoon, Coraline. Feel better."

"Thanks." She heard Wybie exit the room, but left her eyes shut. Right now, she just wanted to shut out the rest of the world. The day would resume sooner than she wished.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Wybourne Lovat stood next to Coraline Jones' locker come the end of the day, waiting for her to appear. It felt odd to be waiting on the girl, normally she was the one to find him and complain about how slow he was. But today had been anything but an ordinary day, and in addition to the shock and the headache that Coraline had undoubtedly suffered, the sudden brush with her own mortality had probably weighed on her a bit. Wybie tried not to think about it. Coraline was all right, that's what mattered. She was tougher than she looked, he knew first hand, and there was a tenacious streak in her that simply couldn't be denied. It was one of the things he liked best about her, even though she frightened him sometimes. But everyone had their quirks, flaws, and idiosyncrasies, and he was no exception.

The corridors were already beginning to thin out by the time Coraline appeared, the traffic greatly reduced once the mad rush for the end of the school day had passed. Wybie didn't need to look at his watch to know they had missed their bus, meaning they would either have to walk home, or wait an hour for the late bus to ferry them home. While he didn't relish the idea of hanging out at school any longer than necessary, Wybie definitely felt it wasn't a good idea for Coraline to walk home after the day's events. It would only put unnecessary stress on her, and that wasn't something he wanted to see, not today. For all their little arguments, and even those little parts of him that felt as though maybe she deserved a little stress, he couldn't find it in himself to wish it on her. Because at the end of the day, she was still Coraline Jones, and she still held that invisible leash on him that he cursed every day, but could never bring himself to remove.

"Heya, Jonesy, I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it!"

"Why would you think that?" Coraline blinked. "Honestly, Wybie, I just want this day to end. The sooner, the better." She stopped in front of her locker, pausing only to rub her temples before dropping her hands to the combination lock.

"You've still got the headache."

"Yeah. Although I've got to give our nurse credit, it's not as bad as before." A sigh escaped her lips again as she began to turn the dial on the lock. "I hate to ask, but how much did I miss today?"

"You're going to have to make up the science lab." Wybie explained. "And there was a pop quiz in history, don't think that Rome is going to let that one slide."

A smirk appeared on Coraline's face. Mister Romano, their history teacher, more affectionately known by his students as Rome, was probably her favorite teacher. History had never been one of Coraline's favorite subjects, but Rome had a way of making it fun. He was in touch with the students, and was able to speak to them on their level. And unlike so many teachers who tried to be cool, he could walk the walk, instead of coming across like a poser. And what all of his students liked the best about his classroom philosophy was that he didn't make them memorize dates. He was more concerned that his students would actually remember some of the history he taught after the exams, so he focused on the people, groups, and countries, what the actual history was rather than what day it happened on. This made test preparation much easier, and like most of the class, Coraline had come to find him one of the more pleasant parts of the school day. But even so, Rome hadn't earned her utmost loyalty until the day when he just didn't feel like talking and started a paper airplane fight with the entire class. In the aftermath, he had asked them all to keep it a secret, so of course, the entire school knew about it, which more than likely resulted in Rome getting a dressing down from the principal. But if he had let it get to him, he certainly hadn't allowed it to show.

"Thanks for the heads up. Now I'll know what to expect on Monday." Coraline stated as she opened her locker, removing her jacket from its hook and gathering some books. She pulled both her science and history books of the narrow shelf to bring home, then practically froze in her tracks. Standing patiently behind her books was yet another doll fashioned in her likeness, this time wearing the same school uniform she currently sported.

Anger began to rise up in her throat, and she seized the little effigy, withdrawing it from the locker and throttling it. "What do you want from me?!" She yelled in anger, as though the doll could answer her.

"Uh, Coraline, you okay?" Wybie asked, growing concerned, but he too stopped in his tracks when he saw what it was that Coraline was attacking. "W-what? But...there's no way! It's not possible!"

"That's what I thought too. I don't know what they are, what they mean anything."

"You don't think...you don't think that _she's_ back, do you?"

"No." Coraline said flatly, stuffing the doll into her bag with her school materials and its comrades.

"How do you know?" Wybie questioned, confused.

Coraline slung the straps of her bag onto her shoulders and positioned it on her back. "I asked her." She said, and began walking down the hall towards the school's exit.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Author's Notes_

You know, I find that I have to say this a lot lately, but this chapter just didn't end the way I expected. In fact, I had planned to go to a very specific place with this, but fate sometimes has other plans. I never knew what to think of this chapter from the time I started writing it, and even now where I've decided to leave off, I still don't know. Mostly this was a lot of transition and exposition, but I failed to get a lot accomplished. I do feel that everything I presented here was necessary, and helps to develop the characters a little bit before I start making things go too far downhill,

Mostly, I feel that I excel at intense dialogue, and I feel that this chapter lacked some of that, so that's probably why overall, I just have this blah feeling about the whole thing. I don't feel that this chapter is bad. I just feel that it's…thoroughly mediocre, not a feather in my cap. Sometimes, it just can't be helped, these things happen. Work has been very tough lately, every day my workload seems to increase. It's hard to work in the entertainment industry. The company I work for, our product is basically recession proof, so our business and profits are actually up despite all the doom and gloom out there that the sky is falling. For anyone suffering any serious adverse effects at the moment, my best wishes for things to pick up for you.

Getting back to all things Coraline, I can't help but notice how popular her little corner of FFN has become over the last few weeks. It's encouraging to see so much activity going on in this category, and it seems like the plucky girl from Minnesota is really managing to draw a crowd and bring in all manner of people. We're all from different walks of life, but I'm encouraged that we're able to gather together under one umbrella of Coraline love. As of this writing, she has taken in nearly sixty-two million dollars at the box office, putting her just shy of her actual budget of seventy-five million dollars. This is a tremendous achievement, as all signs indicate that Coraline will essentially have recouped her production expenses by the time she is actually released on Blu-Ray disc (and yes, DVD as well, though I shudder to fathom subjecting her to the horrors of standard definition). It's a major victory for the character, for the film and source material, and most importantly, for stop motion as a format. My heartfelt congratulations go out to Henry Sellick for being true to his vision, Neil Gaiman for crafting the original novel, and all the many hands that have gone into the production process 'lo these many years. In many ways, I consider this a homecoming for us all, so for all those that have the means, I urge you to see the film again and give our dear Coraline a shot in the arm before she exits theaters completely.

Okay, so with all that said, I'm happy to be back writing this story. I know it's been like two weeks since I've been able to update, so you got a double length update this time. I hope you all enjoy it! While it's definitely different in feel than the last two installments, it also has plenty of Wybie, which will hopefully be a big plus to a lot of you out there. All that said, I really don't know what more there is to say, so I guess it's time that I just let the work speak for itself.

In the meantime, send your questions, comments, compliments, complaints, love letters, death threats, marriage proposals, and ransom demands to:

Lord Malachite

03/05/09

5:31AM, EST

E-mail: ranger(underscore)writer(at)yahoo(dot)com

AIM: Asukaphile26


End file.
